


A Totally Normal NathMarc and GabeNath Fic

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Kissing, M/M, really crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Read the title
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, NathMarc - Relationship, Nathalie Sancoeur/Marc Anciel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	A Totally Normal NathMarc and GabeNath Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone knows that this is because of the discord server that I'm on.

Marc rushes to get out of school to see his...his…. he can’t even say it! It seems too good to be true! With a blush on his face, he speeds up.

“Nath!” Marc calls out as he sees the gorgeous figure in the distance.

“Hello Marc, how are you?” Nathalie says with a small blush on her face.

“I-I’m fine.” Marc stutters out, looking down shyly, “A-Actually, I have something I want to show you!”

Marc clutches the piece of paper behind him tighter, before practically throwing it into his girlfriend’s hands. Nathalie fumbles with it a bit, but she catches it. She looks at it with a raised eyebrow, before starting to read. 

Marc gets antsier and antsier, the more she reads, already regretting giving it to her.

“I love it!” Nathalie suddenly squeals as she finishes.

Marc jumps a bit before giving her a shy smile, “R-Really?”

Nathalie smiles at him as she nods, “It’s amazing! I wish I could make something for you, but I’m no good at this sort of stuff.” Nathalie looks down bashfully.

“I think you’re amazing no matter what!” Marc says, taking her hands in his.

Nathalie looks up and the two share a passionate kiss.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathaniel stares at his boyfriend with a lovestruck expression on his face. Watching him work is always so mesmerizing! 

“What do you think of this design?” Gabriel asks 

Nathaniel’s inner artist screams at him as he looks at the hideous design, but he doesn’t want to make his sweet, innocent boyfriend sad. 

Chuckling nervously, Nathaniel decides to be encouraging, “It looks great!” He says through gritted teeth, already preparing to change it when Gabriel isn’t looking. It was worth it when Gabriel’s face lights up.

_I’d do anything to make the light of my life happy_ Nathaniel thinks, watching the older man get back to work.

Nathaniel kisses Gabriel quickly, but Gabriel goes deeper. The kiss slowly gets more passionate. The designs lay on the table, forgotten.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You two are under arrest for having sexual relations with minors!” A police officer waves the arrest warrant in front of Gabriel and Nathalie.

“Wh-What! You can’t arrest us for true love!” Nathalie tries to defend.

Nathaniel and Marc rush into the room, hearing the commotion. They are able to get a glimpse of their loves being pulled away, in handcuffs.

“Gabriel! NO!” Nathaniel screams as he tries to get the officers away from his boyfriend.

“Look, kid, I get that this man tried to tell you that it was love, but it isn’t he was taking advantage of you.” The officer tried to say in a placating tone.

Both Nathaniel and Marc look like they’re about to fight the man, but their significant others give them reassuring looks. 

“I’ll see you when they let me go,” Gabriel whispers to Nathaniel before being dragged away.

Nathaniel and Mac are left in an empty room. In an empty house.

“So, what now?” Nathaniel asks, looking lost without his boyfriend.

Marc breaks down crying as the reality of the situation really sets in. Feeling the ghost of a hand wipe his tears off his face, Marc looks up, with blurry eyes. Nathaniel is looking at him concerned.

“We can make it through this,” Nathaniel whispers as he hugs Marc tightly.

As these two shared this moment, it was like the whole world washed away. Nathalie and Gabriel vanish from their minds as they look at each other, lovingly. Nathaniel slowly starts to lean in. Marc doesn’t stop him. The two share a kiss as they realize that they never felt true love until now. They are meant to be together

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, in jail_

“So… want to fuck?” Nathalie asks.

“Hell yes!” Gabriel responds with enthusiasm.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I made the age of consent older cuz 15 is too young.
> 
> If you for some reason want to join the discord: https://discord.gg/2jR6jV


End file.
